


raise our cups

by mazabm



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, The Four As Found Family, They get Jack back, simply cause its not happening this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: He is not waiting anymore, they are going to bring him home.Or an old sad story with a new ending, because we could use a few of those right now.
Relationships: Jack Wright & Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens & Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	raise our cups

He calls out to him, loud and echoing in the darkness. 

It should be more complicated than this, harder, difficult. Sammy should be alone and broken and he should have given up a long time ago. He knows this and continues anyway. 

They should lose someone. It would be a fair trade, one for one, a sister for a brother, a lover for a lover, a sunlit boy for a sunlit boy. 

As it is, one of Sammy’s hands is curled tightly within Ben’s, whose other hand holds Emily’s. Sammy’s other hand is curled tightly around Lily’s who stretches her own hand into the darkness, fearlessly leading them further into the dark. 

Someone is crying, he thinks it’s him. 

“Jack!” She calls. “I know you can hear us, come on!”

They have tried everything; it is a war, and they have lost some battles and won others. Emily, as she is the only one of them who is still half in the darkness and half in the light, has her hand wrapped around Debbie’s who holds the book and reads. White flames of light dance at their feet. It is Debbie’s doing.

“Lily, take the step,” Ben says, and she does, delving further into darkness, Sammy takes a step with her and Emily leaves the light just a little more.

“Jack!” Lily screams again and it echos as if this is just a cave and not an abyss of darkness older than any of them know. 

Doubt creeps in.

Who are they to think they can win? Who are they to think they can go where no one else has before and survive? Will they make it? He doesn’t know but they have to try. 

They take another step.

When Lily first came into town, when she first followed Jack’s trail, risked her career, her own life to bring closure to her family, she thought she would hate Sammy for the rest of her life. She never imagined that her hand would be so tightly holding on to his. She would have never imagined that before they did this, she would wrap him up in her arms and cry into his shoulder. She didn’t think she would ever think _brother_ looking at him, would never have thought that she would need them both to keep going. 

“I’m coming, Jack!” Sammy screams. “Hold on just a little more, we’re almost there.” 

They are not. Jack can’t grab them until all four enter the darkness, until the Void has touched each of them and rejected them. 

There are whispers around them. Shades of people gone whispering into their ears. 

Ben feels hands grasp at his shirt and they don’t let go. 

Emily steps further into the darkness, Lily’s stride does not stop. 

“I’m coming!” Lily screams and it echos and echos and echos. 

“I’m coming,” Sammy says and it echos and echos and echos. 

A hand reaches out for Lily’s and comes up short as the white flames under their feet flare up and brown eyes steady and warm stare Sammy in the face. 

“Sammy.” He whispers, voice hoarse from disuse. “Lily.” 

“Wait for me.” He says, and he’s gone again. 

“No, no, Jack,” Lily yells and she is struggling to get Sammy to let go of her hand, to let her go after him. Sammy doesn’t let go, feels his nails dig into the flesh of her skin. She screams, sharp and devastating. He knows the sorrow in her heart, feels it bear down on like a weight.

“We have a plan,” Sammy says, reminding himself. “Keep going.” 

She takes another step. 

“You’re not alone,” Sammy whispers into her ear, but it echos anyway, resounding back to her, her nails dig into the back of his hand, an anchor for them both.

The flames illuminate them in the darkness, Emily completely enveloped in it. Spirits circle them, specters with glowing white eyes and wide, wide smiles. 

“Let my town go,” Ben says, his voice reverberating in the darkness. “It’s been too long, let them come home with us.” 

The flames grow and Sammy knows they should burn, knows they should hurt, knows this should hurt and break his heart, but he’s too damn hopeful. 

“We are closing this door,” Emily says. “Ending the cycle” Her eyes glow in the white flames and the dark. “Give them back.” 

“Give them back!” Sammy and Lily answer, and it echos through the cavern. 

“Give me back,” Jack says, standing just outside of their reach with a blinding sunshine smile on his face. “Right this world back into place, make what was old new again, return the light and living.” He laughs, something kind and new and fresh and then he is rushing forward and grabbing Lily’s hand, grabbing Sammy’s shoulder. He feels _real_ , warm, the flames erupt around them and there is a cry, something unholy and dark.

Hands pull at his shirt, trying to drag him to the ground, but the warm hand of Jack’s doesn’t move, not even as they step further into the darkness. 

“I’m coming too,” Jack says. 

“Return the living and the light.” He is not sure who says it, he’s not sure if his feet are moving or not, something whips at his hair. He is in the middle of a storm, but he looks into Jack’s brown eyes and believes in the light and in love. 

He is not waiting anymore; they are going home. 

“Let us go.”

This is an old story, of lost lovers and hell, of light and darkness and giving up and believing. Grief and loss are the oldest human emotions, but hope and happiness have always been right alongside them and right now hope and sun barrel into King Falls. The road is long but they walk back with him into the light and spring comes again. 

“It’s you,” Jack says, his hand digging into Sammy’s chest, ripping at his shirt.

“It’s me,” Sammy says as he lets him.

“It’s us,” Lily says and Jack pulls her close. “It’s _us_.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tragedy we will tell over and over again but maybe just a few times we can get a happy ending because we need that right now.
> 
> Or I was overwhelmed with sadness listening to the Wait For Me reprise and I wanted to write this
> 
> See yall in October hopefully?
> 
> Crossposted on my [blog](https://bloodbendingbabe.tumblr.com/post/613250601400270848/raise-our-cups)
> 
> Drop a comment here or come talk to me over there and stay healthy and safe!


End file.
